Klaine Song Drabbles
by D.H. Spy
Summary: I put my music player on my phone on shuffle, and here's what happened! Some fluff, more in some than others. Rated T just to be safe.


_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hi! Here's the song based fic that I mentioned writing in Chapter 2 of my Klaine One Shots. I did it today, not last night when I was listening to Christmas music nonstop. (I listened to the album once through again this morning…)**_

_**This shows off my nerdness, the StarKid songs don't play that often usually, but oh well. And Like It's Quidditch is a great parody! Some of these I'm not too happy with, but it was fun. Also, some are extra fluffy and some are very short, especially for Different As Can Be (Reprise). Luckily Pigfarts, Pigfarts didn't come on.**_

_**I only checked through for grammar errors and spelling mistakes after I wrote this, so they were all written within each song! I'm pleased with that! :) **_

_**DH :) xxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span>I Wanna Be - Team StarKid<span>

'What do you want to be?' Blaine asked from where he was lying next to Kurt. They were in a field, near Blaine's country home.

"You know, what I want to be. I want to be a…" Kurt trailed off, he knew Blaine knew the answer.

"A Starship Ranger?" Blaine said, letting his inner caged nerd escape.

"What?" Kurt asked, confused, he had no idea what Blaine was on about.

"Nothing." Blaine said smiling to himself. "Tell me, what do you want to be?"

"I want to be on Broadway." Kurt said, wondering what Blaine wanted to know.

"And?..." Blaine prompted.

"I want to be..." Kurt said, blushing because what he was about to say was silly in his view.

"What?" Blaine asked, he knew there was something else.

"I want to be your husband." Kurt replied.

Dancing With Myself - Glee Cast:

Kurt was sat on one of the sofas in the Warbler's Hall watching Blaine.

Blaine was stood up in the middle of the room dancing on his own. He was trying to demonstrate how the Warblers should move more by giving examples.

"Blaine, why don't you sit down before you make a bigger fool of yourself?" Wes suggested, laughing at Blaine.

It wasn't that Blaine danced badly, it was more that his dance moves were…unusual. They weren't like Mike Chang's, and they weren't like Brittany's when she danced along to songs in glee club. Kurt could only think of one word to describe them: adorable. They were slightly nerdy, the other word Kurt could use. It was mostly jigging around and moving his legs strangely.

It's All Over - Glee Cast:

Blaine knew that this would be hard, so he brought Kurt with him. He couldn't find a way to tell them. He walked into the Warbler Hall, not in his uniform. The Warblers looked up at him.

"Blaine, where's your uniform?" Wes asked, confused, Blaine never broke the rules.

"I'm leaving. I'm transferring to McKinley." Blaine said simply, he couldn't think of another way to say it.

"What? Why?" David asked.

"To be with Kurt." Blaine said just as simply.

"We're happy for you Blaine." Wes said, and Blaine left.

When the doors closed, Wes turned to David.

"It's all over. We're never going to beat the New Directions now." He said

Safety Dance - Glee Cast:

"Come on Kurt!" Blaine was pulling him into the middle of the choir room. Kurt was being stubborn, but he couldn't help laughing at Blaine's eagerness.

"Ok! Ok! I'm coming!" Kurt had no choice, really, but he agreed anyway. Blaine started dancing, and Kurt reluctantly joined in. Why Blaine wanted to dance so much, he didn't know.

"Why are you so eager to dance?" Kurt asked, slightly rhetorically.

"I love dancing! The warblers never let me before!" He said over the music.

I Still Think - Team StarKid:

"Kurt?" Blaine asked to where he thought Kurt was in their apartment.

"Blaine!" Kurt came running out of a completely different room to the one where Blaine thought he was, and ran straight into him to give him a bear hug.

"Hey!" Blaine said. "Why all this?" Blaine didn't usually get this greeting.

"Oh, I had a tough day." Kurt said, looking at the floor. "And I love you, of course."

"I love you too." Blaine said, pulling Kurt into another hug.

They stayed there for a while before Blaine's stomach rumbled and he pulled away to get some food from the kitchen. Kurt followed after him. Blaine was confused, there must be something wrong.

"Kurt, what happened today? Are you ill?" Blaine worried. Kurt made his way over to the breakfast bar and sat down.

"Oh, nothing major." Kurt said. "One of my friends is filing for divorce, it upset me so much. I don't know how she'll go through it. I couldn't."

"Oh, well, you won't have to." Blaine said, sitting down opposite Kurt.

"And I was worried that we... that we might not love each other anymore. Or at least as much." Kurt said sadly. "But, I still think we're in love."

"That's right." Blaine said, leaning across the bar to kiss Kurt.

Sami - Team StarKid:

Blaine was sat in silence, staring at Kurt singing. He wasn't looking at Blaine, probably because of his sadness, but it made Blaine feel guilty, and ashamed, and annoyed. Kurt had confessed his love for Blaine, and Blaine didn't feel anything strongly back. Now he did, he didn't know what to do. Would Kurt let Blaine feel this way? Would he hate him for messing him around? He didn't want to think about htat, so continued to watch and listen.

The song came to a close, and Blaine realised that he had to stop staring now. He had to do something. His best friend was crying and he couldn't just leave him there. That would make the situation worse.

When Kurt walked over towards Blaine, Blaine pushed a sophomore of the sofa to make room for Kurt. He hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. He saw Kurt blush at this gesture.

Don't You - Darren Criss:

Blaine and Kurt were last to leave the Warbler Hall. Blaine was sorting out some music and Kurt was waiting for him. They were inseparable now.

"You don't have to wait." Blaine said, looking over his shoulder.

"I do. I don't want to leave and anyway, I think you'd do the same for me." Kurt said, knowing that Blaine would.

"Yep, I would." Blaine said, kissing Kurt lightly.

"And now I'm definitely waiting." Kurt said.

"I don't know, you're being a distraction." Blaine said jokingly.

Kurt watched Blaine for the next five minutes, Blaine looking up every few seconds just to smile and see Kurt's face. He loved Kurt, and their new relationship, they were on even footing and they were spending a lot more time together.

Forget You: Glee Cast

Kurt was so upset. Blaine was going to serenade another guy. Not him. A stupid Gap employee. And he had to witness and participate in it. He was tempted to not go, feign illness or something, but as much as he hated this, he still loved Blaine deep down and he would do anything for him. Including singing to some shaggy haired assistant manager.

Mercedes and Rachel had told him to move on, not in so many words, but that was the gist of it. How could he though? And who was Rachel to say that? But then, Rachel understood. She could never just forget Finn. And he couldn't forget Blaine. He loved him too much.

He would have to go to the Gap Attack.

Like It's Quidditch - Nice Peter:

They were near the front of the line for the midnight showing of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. Kurt didn't really want to be here, but Blaine wanted to go so badly. The other warblers were due to arrive soon, they weren't going to get here as early as them.

Blaine had insisted on queuing at 9pm. He used his puppy dog eyes on Kurt to make him come. _It was unfair_, Kurt thought, _He knows I can't resist those eyes_. This meant that they had spent the weekend before watching all the movies. Kurt hadn't seen any, and found it thoroughly confusing, but it made Blaine happy.

I've Had The Time Of My Life - Glee Cast:

"I really enjoyed tonight, Blaine." Kurt said as they walked hand in hand down the street. Blaine had taken him, as a Christmas present, to see Wicked on Broadway.

Kurt had refused at first; he wouldn't let Blaine spend all that money on him, even if, as Blaine said he 'has too much.' Kurt retorted with 'you can never have too much money.' But that didn't help, that just made Blaine say that he'd take him on a shopping trip too. He knew that Kurt couldn't refuse being let loose in New York with almost unlimited money.

Kurt agreed, and he was glad that he had. He had had the best weekend of his life. The best part was spending every minute with Blaine, followed by Wicked. Blaine knew that he had always wanted to see it on Broadway, and that it was one of his favourite musicals. Blaine wanted to make their first Christmas as a couple as special as possible, and he did.

Different As Can Be (Reprise) - Team StarKid:

"We work quite well, you know." Kurt said.

"Yep, we do." Blaine said, standing back to admire their school project.

"Despite your fashion choices and love of football." Kurt said smiling at Blaine.

Blame It (On The Alcohol) - Glee Cast:

"I didn't kiss her!" Blaine said for the fifth time that day.

"No, no, of course you didn't." Kurt said, grinning at the torment that Blaine was suffering.

"I didn't!" Blaine said.

"Then who did?" Kurt asked.

"It was the alcohol!" Blaine said.

"Yes, because alcohol can kiss people." Kurt said, enjoying this too much.

"No Kurt! You're being difficult, the alcohol made me drunk, and then I kissed her. _When I was drunk._" Blaine repeated. "You wouldn't know; you've never been drunk."

"That's because I don't want to end up doing anything stupid." Kurt retorted. "_Like kissing Rachel Berry._"

I Gotta Be Me - Glee Cast:

"No, Kurt." Blaine said. "I don't like them."

Blaine had made the mistake of letting Kurt take him shopping for new clothes to wear to McKinley.

"But they're lovely!" Kurt said, admiring the trousers Blaine was wearing. "They suit you so well!"

"No, Kurt, they're too tight." Blaine said, uncomfortable, and getting increasingly so with Kurt staring at him. "Besides, they don't go with anything. How can I wear a bow tie with them?"

"You got me there."

"The fashion addict stumped?" Blaine said happily. "Oh well, I win."

Umbrella - The Baseballs:

"Kurt, come under here. You're going to get soaked." Blaine said as Kurt was standing in the pouring rain in one of his thin macs.

"No, I'm fine. It's not big enough for two people anyway. Then you'll get wet." Kurt said.

"Take it, Kurt. I don't want you getting a cold." Blaine said, putting it over Kurt. "Besides, I'm not wearing designer clothes."

"Thank you." Kurt said, enjoying not being wet. "Damn you for being so chivalrous."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! You can review, as always, and reviews are very welcome! :D DH :)**_


End file.
